Too Much Sugar
by SweetSerenades
Summary: Honey Lemon and the team investigate a mysterious warehouse full of stolen medicine and are ambushed by the theives. When seperated from the team, Honey stumbles upon the last person she ever expected to see again. And to make matters worse, he's working with the enemy. ((TadaHoney - set after the events of BH6)) WARNING: will contain references/spoilers from the movie
1. Chapter 1

**I'm one of the BH6 fans who refuses to believe Tadashi is _realllllly _dead. (But let's be real he probably is)**

**So I thought I'd play with this idea~**

* * *

><p>"Say Hiro!" Honey exclaimed. She snapped a selfie of her and the young teenager. The little Hamada cracked his adorable grin that was a spitting image of his older brother's.<p>

"How'd it turn out?"

Honey clicked the image. "Perfect! I'll make sure I send it to your Aunt!"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Honey stood up straight and watched Hiro jog across the lab towards Baymax. She smiled and glanced down at her cellphone. Her heart ached slightly as she thought about how much Hiro looked like his brother.

_Don't even start. It's been more than a year. _

Honey stepped into her own lab to try and clear her head. It happened to all of them once in awhile, they'd start thinking too much about Tadashi Hamada. Most of the others usually asked Hiro if they could watch the videos Baymax had stored in his system while he was being constructed, but Honey couldn't stand them. Seeing his face, his smile...and everything else made her heart ache.

After a few deep breaths, Honey made her way towards the lounge Fred had constructed for their team. His dad had chipped in and created a secret storage area for their supersuits. GoGo and Wasabi were sitting on the couch bickering with Fred over the video game they were playing. Fred was seated on the floor in deep concentration. The screen went black and flashed the words **Game Over **

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Wasabi shouted.

"Hey guys, you can't beat a master." Fred pumped his fist. GoGo kicked him in the head.

A loud siren noise echoed through the lab. Hiro bolted into the lounge. "WE GOT A LEAD!"

By day, they were all just regular college students, but most evenings were spent in the streets of Sanfransyoko looking for a mysterious theif who was stealing large amounts of medicine from pharmacies. The clues weren't adding up until Hiro decided to do a scan for mass amounts of medicine around the city.

All the heroes jumped into action, going for their own supersuits. Honey grabbed her purse and kicked off her heels.

"Honey! Pass me the Backmax!"

Hiro had developed a backpack that expanded into Baymax's armor. Fred had insisted on calling it the Backmax. She lifted the red backpack and tossed it to Hiro, who caught it and strapped it onto Baymax's back.

Within minutes, the 6 of them took to the streets to investigate.

* * *

><p>After an hour of commuting through the city, the team had ended up at an old warehouse on the outskirts of the worst neighborhoods.<p>

"Why is it always a creepy _abandoned _area?!" Wasabi whined.

"Woman up whimp." GoGo popped her bubble gum.

"Baymax do you see anything?"

"My scanners indicate no signs on human life. Only mass amounts of..." Baymax began listing off several medicine compounds.

"This is the place..." Hiro waved for the group to follow him. They approached the warhouse doors carefully.

The large doors weren't locked. Hiro pulled and the door gave way with a loud creaking sound. The team clicked buttons on their helmets to turn on their flashlights. The light illuminated the large room, revealing mountains of stolen medicine.

"What does someone want with all this medicine?" Honey said quietly.

"To sell it?" GoGo suggested.

"Alright let's split up." Hiro suggested.

"What?!" Wasabi yelped.

"Baymax and I will look over there. Fred and Honey look over there. Wasabi you're with GoGo."

"Come on whiny." GoGo and Wasabi disappeared behind a large pile of pill bottles. Hiro and Baymax followed in suit.

"What is it that we're looking for exactly?" Fred stared around the room.

"I don't really know..." Honey examine one of the bottles carefully. "C66 H1 03 N17 O16 S..." Honey read the formulas outloud. "These are all compounds for healing ointments...why would someone steal this?"

"Maybe they need a lot of Neosporin?" Fred began picking at the bottom of a large pile of boxes.

"FRED WAIT!"

The entire pile came toppling down on them. Just as the boxes began hitting the ground, the lights on their helmets fizzed out.

"GUYS!" Hiro called out.

Honey covered her head as boxes fell around her. She stepped backwards and lost her footing. She gasped as she began falling and hit the ground. She'd fallen into some kind of trap door.

She groaned, sitting up. Her helmet had tumbled off her head, causing her blond hair to spill around her face. She could hear her friends voices above calling for her. "FRED! HIR-" Someone covered her mouth. She gasped, trying to jab them with her elbow, but they grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Which one is that?" An unfamiliar female voice spoke in the darkness.

"The tall female." The voice behind Honey was covered with some kind of robotic voice box. It was definitely male.

"But not the boy." The female sounded annoyed. The grip of Honey's captor slackened slightly.

Thinking quickly, Honey wriggled her arm out of his grip and grabbed one of her orbs. She tossed it up, illuminating the entire area. She whipped around and slammed her captor in the face. He grunted, stumbling backwards, the black helmet he was wearing tumbled off his head.

The light from the orb only lasted a second longer, but it was long enough for Honey to see the face of the man.

She choked on the name as the room went black again.

"Tadashi..."

* * *

><p>Hiro tapped his helmet impatiently, trying to trigger the light. "What happened Baymax?!"<p>

"I do not know. My nightvision censors are not functioning."

"What?!"

"Hiro?!" GoGo yelled across the warehouse.

"I'm here!" He stumbled forward slowly. He couldn't see anything.

After a minute of stumbling around, the entire room exploded with light. It was one of Honey's orbs.

"HONEY!" Hiro stumbled in the direction of the light. Baymax was right behind him.

As quickly as it had lit the room, the light went out. Hiro could here the scattered voices of his teamates. But one voice rang out.

"SIEZE HER!"

Hiro had never heard the voice before. It was definitely an older woman. He heard the shuffling of many..._many _people.

"I'm detecting many signs of human life!" Baymax's sensors whirred loudly.

"Ya think?!" Hiro grabbed Baymax and pulled him forwards. He slammed into someone.

"HEY!"

"Hiro?!" Wasabi grabbed forward.

"Yeah it's me. Where's everyone else?!"

Hiro went tense as a loud screeching noise filled the warehouse. He immediately put his hands to his ears.

"BAYMAX!"

"I am sensing signs of life. Tad-" Baymax's voice stopped.

"WHAT?!"

"Tad-" His voice box made odd clicking sounds.

The screeching stopped, and the lights of the warehouse snapped on.

"Shutting down."

"What?"

"I am shutting down." Hiro turned and watched his large robot begin to retract into the portable charging station that as attached to his armor. _That's IMPOSSIBLE!_

"BAYMAX STOP!" Hiro glanced up. The entire room was empty, every medicine product was nowhere to be found. Hiro gaped at his teamates who stood in different parts of the empty room. Baymax sat at his feet in his charging station.

"Is everyone okay?!" Wasabi asked.

Hiro turned in a circle. _Fred Wasabi GoGo Baymax _"Where's Honey Lemon?!"

They all turned to Fred, who had taken off the entire top half of his suit. "I heard her fall down! But there's nowhere she could've fallen?!"

GoGo growled and began zipping around the warehouse. "HONEY LEMON?!"

Hiro turned to Wasabi and kicked him in the shin. "OW! What was that-"

Baymax's charging station illuminated and the robot inflated immediately. "Hello, I am Baymax-"

"FIND HONEY LEMON!"

"Scanning now." Baymax scanned the entire warehouse, turning slowly. "Scan complete."

"And?"

"Patient: _Honey Lemon _...is not here."

"What?!"

"Honey Lemon...is not here."

* * *

><p>(*moments before*)<p>

Honey couldn't breath. The darkness closed around her, leaving her blind. She couldn't process what she'd just seen. The room exploded with a loud screeching sound, making Honey gasp and cover her ears.

The woman said something, and something sharp stabbed Honey in the arm. She screamed in pain, but the loud noise washed her out. Someone caught her as she collapsed. Her entire body was going numb.

The screeching noise ceased as the trap door shut. "Move out." The woman said.

Honey tried to look up at who was holding her. It was still too dark for her to see anything.

"You're lucky it was someone of value Agent Hamada." The woman's voice was stern. "It could've been the odd monster suit hero."

"But it wasn't." Tadashi's retorted. Honey felt like screaming. _It's really him. _

"None the less, she's seen too much. Deal with her."

"I object to that. She can be useful."

Honey heard the woman scoff. "You and your attachments to this bunch. Very well, consider her a gift. Now let's move out."

Honey started to lose conciousness. She felt herself be lifted up and carried. Just as she blacked out, she thought she heard Baymax's voice.

"Honey Lemon...is not here."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU everyone for the amazing responses! I'm a little blown away!**

**So notes: I had two ways to go with this chapter= either make Tadashi really mysterious and hostile, or keep him as...well Tadashi! Going that other direction would've just spiraled into some weird writer's block! **

**So this chapter is lots of catching up, loose ends, and a splash of romantic tension. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Honey woke up slowly, her body aching in pain as she shifted slightly. She opened her eyes and blinked. It was dark, but she felt herself adjusting. She propped herelf up, groaning in pain.<p>

She was lying on single bed, above the covers. She still had her supersuit on, but her purse was missing and her heels weren't on her feet. She stared around the dark room in confusion. _where...am I? _

It was a simple bedroom, almost like a dorm room. There was a bed, a desk, a computer, and a closet. That was about it. Something on the desk caught Honey's eye, making her heart wrench.

A small framed newspaper article sat beside the computer. It was from a few months ago when Hiro had opened the "Tadashi Hamada" research building on the college campus. Honey kicked her legs over the side of the bed and reached for the frame.

Just then, the metal door of the room slid open. Honey jumped and pulled her arm away from the frame. She said nothing as a man entered the room. She felt her body tense as he shut the door. Honey stood quickly when he locked the door, almost losing her balance.

"Relax, it's just me." Tadashi pulled off his helmet. He took a breath and turned to her.

Honey didn't know what to do, what to say. _What do you say to the boy you mourned for a year? _

"I have a lot to explain..."

_That's an understatement._Honey held her tongue and shook her head. "...Why?"

"It was the best-"

"Dont _start _with that excuse!" She snapped. "You had _nothing_ to do with Callaghan...or the Silent Sparrow..." Honey waited for Tadashi's face to twist in confusion. She wanted him to not know what she was talking about. "...right?"

"Just...please sit down...I can explain everything..."

"Don't explain it to me! Explain it to your _brother_."

She watched Tadashi wince. He clenched his fists and crossed the room, pulling out his desk chair. He sat down and turned to her. It was such a Hamada reaction, Honey pictured Hiro doing the same thing. Both the brothers got extremely flustered when they didn't were at a loss of words. She slapped herself internally. _Stop thinking about that and get to the point. _

With her height, she towered over him, but their distance left his face awkwardly close to her waist. She wrinkled her nose and sat back on the bed, putting her hands in her lap.

"I could explain it from the beginning...but we might get interuppted...and i can't really talk about where we are..." His expression was too calm for Honey's liking. She worried he might lie, but looked down at her hands anyway. She couldn't look at him if he said something horrible. _You can hardly look at him anyway. _

"Then let me ask the questions."

"Alright..."

"What happened in the fire?"

Tadashi sighed. "I ran in and _saw _Professor Callaghan surrounding himself with microbots. I started towards him and fell into a trap door, just like you did. It shut just as the building exploded and I ended up underground."

"With that woman? Who is she?"

"Yes...She's just...someone Callaghan was originally working with...for his vengence."

"Originally?"

"According to 'the woman'," Apparently that's what they were calling her. "Callaghan had originally planned to have her and her team kill Alistar Krei. They were at the showcase to finalize the plans. After Hiro's presentation, Callaghan demanded they set off an explosion..."

"So the explosion...was planted by Callaghan..."

Tadashi just nodded. Honey tried to piece together the little things he was leaving out. She didn't forget the fact that all of this could be a complete lie. _Or it isn't..._

"But what about you? They found your body?"

"The second I fell into the trap I was knocked out, and they took a dna sample and planted it on someone else who was burned in the fire."

Honey felt her stomach churn. Several people had died and a few of them were left unidentified. One of those people was _assumed _to be Tadashi because of a simple dna sample.

Honey thoughts drifted to everything that happened as a result of Tadashi's fake death. She remembered Hiro's anger when he found out the "truth" about Callaghan.

"Why didn't you...come home?" Honey met Tadashi's eyes for the first time. He was staring right back at her.

"...It's a little too complicated...but...I can honestly say it was to protect my brother."

"Protect him?!" Honey exclaimed.

"SHH!" Tadashi put a a hand over her mouth. She froze, her eyes wide in shock. "You need to be _quiet_! The fact that I told you any of this could be a serious risk..."

"Then why did you-"

There was a sharp knock on the door. "Lie down!"

"What?"

"Just lie down, face the wall and pretend you're sleeping." Tadashi jumped up and crossed the room, picking up his helmet and opening his cellphone.

Honey obeyed, watching him for a moment. She rolled over and relaxed just as the door of the bedroom slid open. She listened as close as she could, but she could barely hear the hushed voices of Tadashi and another man. A minute later, the door shut.

"They're gone."

Honey sat up, wincing from her sudden headache. She heard Tadashi shuffle across the room. He bent down and looked her in the eyes.

"Headache?"

"How did you-"

"Trust me...it only gets worse. The crap they use to sedate people is worse than a post-frat party hangover."

Honey nodded as if she understood what he meant. She'd never gone to parties with Tadashi and the others. She remembered GoGo describing her experiences once and vowed to never step foot in one.

"But it'll wear off eventually." He looked at her for a moment longer, smirking slightly. He stepped back and sat back down.

"So tell me...how is Hiro?" He kicked his feet up as if everything was normal. As if he'd been on a buisness trip and wanted to catch up. "Start from...well the beginning!"

Honey hesitated. She was so upset at him for keeping himself hidden away, for torturing his brother and friends with his "death"...but she couldn't help slipping into their old ways. Still, it was awkward.

"Well...after...the fire...Hiro...didn't leave your..._his_ house. Your aunt still ran the café but Hiro didn't really want to do anything..."

Tadashi's smirk turned into a slight frown. "But I thought-"

"That was _before _ he accidentally acitivated Baymax and discovered that his mircobots were being reproduced."

Tadashi scratched his head, his eyes on the floor. "I wondered what they'd done to baymax. He was never located on campus."

Honey arched an eyebrow. _That's alllll you can say?! _She was officially annoyed. "Oh I don't know Tadashi, it was the pinnacle of your entire college experience. They wouldn't just throw your most treasured invention in some garage underneath the building. We all _slaved _over those projects, remember?"

"I mean yeah but-"

"_But _what? That robot meant nothing to you?! Because he means something to your brother. That boy fought his own depression and slaved for _hours_ turning Baymax into a robot capable of fighting an enemy. An enemy he didn't even understand at the time. He then tried to fight _on his own, _almost getting himself killed. Oh! And then he made me and all of our friends use our own projects and turn them into superpowers, which we had to use to stop a man from murdering Allistar Krei." Honey was on fire. She clenched her fists as her last remark bubbled up. "Oh and did I mention the part where your brother tried to murder Callaghan because of_ your_ death?!

Tadashi remained silent, obviously shaken with her sudden hostility. He looked down. "You're really mad about this..."

"Frankly, I am. Besides the fact that I left your little brother messages _daily _for months while he was mourning your death, I had to watch his act far above his years when he almost _murdered _a man. He could've done it Tadashi...had i not put Baymax's medical chip back."

"Honey Lemon..."

"No." She put her hand up. "I'm haven't even gotten to _me _yet..." Her voice cracked slightly. Although she was playing tough, tears threatened to spill. "I had to _mourn _you Tadashi...I spent the last year having to tell myself, and our friends, that you were _gone." _

"I already told you-"

"I know what you told me, and it makes an odd amount of sense, but what you still haven't done is apologize..." Honey felt a tear fall and looked down. She took several breaths.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. Honey could feel Tadashi staring at her. She heard him stand up and step towards. She tensed when she felt his hand graze her chin. She looked up at him.

"I'm so..._so _sorry Honey Lemon...I really am..."

Honey stared at him, not knowing what to do. Her suspicion and anger was being drowned by that same handsome face that she googled over for the last 3 years. She blinked and turned away, feeling his hand fall away.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me..." he muttered. "...I just need you to play along with what I tell you so I can keep you safe..."

"They're not going to stop looking for me Tadashi...you know that..."

"I know..." He turned his back to her. "Are you hungry? I think the cafeteria is open?"

Honey acknowledged her now rumbling stomach. "A little..."

"I'll be right back then. Do you want tea with it too?"

Honey sighed softly, fighitng a smile. "Of course..."

"I know how you like it. Chamomile, with honey and lemon" Tadashi chuckled.

"And not too much sugar..." Honey commented quietly as the door slid shut behind Tadashi. She heard it lock from the outside.

Ignoring all her aches and pains, she collapsed on the bed and let the tears spill. All of the emotions that she'd bottled up in the last few minutes seemed to explode out of her. She gripped the comforter as she remembered Baymax's comforting line.

_Tadashi, is here._

* * *

><p><strong>AH there! I tried to pop this out as fast as I could for all you happy reviewers.<strong>

**Sorry it wasn't as dramatic as my last chapter, but I wanted to get the major sad emotions out of the way before we play into the next part of the story!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So of course I'm the terrible person who spent her whole Thanksgiving break binging Agents of Shield instead of updating this fic. SORRRY!**

**Except not really because now I have _lots _of inspiration for Tadashi's work with this mysterious team. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiro slammed his fists on the keyboard. He sputtered a flurry of immature curses.<p>

"Whoa there kiddo. Aunt Cass could be around the corner." Wasabi chided.

Hiro ran his fingers through his hair, swiveling his desk chair back to his friends. They'd turned his garage into a full on search center. Every single screen was computing data for the location of Honey Lemon. Nothing was coming up.

"I can't handle this! Why can't I find her?!"

"She has to be somewhere where Baymax can't see...just like the island." GoGo looked up from her phone.

"We should check the island again!" Hiro suggested.

"Dude we did...three times!" Fred shook his head. "This is getting weird..."

Hiro grumbled to himself. He couldn't figure out another solution. He'd been able to track down Callaghan with a simple scan, but he couldn't find any trace of Honey Lemon.

"Is Baymax done charging yet?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah I think so- OW" Wasabi yelped. Hiro had chucked a cup at his friend's shoulder.

Baymax inflated immediately and stepped out of his charging station. "Hello, I am Baymax-"

"Baymx scan for Honey Lemon again!"

"I have already scanned for her _4 _times. Would you like me to try again?"

"Yes." Hiro put his face in his hands.

"Scan Complete. There is no sign of _Honey Lemon _anywhere in Sanfransyoko."

Everyone sighed in defeat. Hiro glanced up, a lightbulb going off in his head.

"Wait...repeat what you just said Baymax!"

"There is no sign of _Honey Lemon _anywhere in Sanfransyoko."

Hiro jumped up. "THAT'S IT!"

"Uhm...what's it?" GoGo questioned.

"Come here Baymax. I got a scanner to upgrade! Everyone else, get some donuts. This might take a minute."

* * *

><p>Honey rubbed her eyes as the door to the bedroom slid open. She felt an odd sense of bliss as Tadashi stumbeld into the room with a large tray of food. It was some odd extraction out of one of her silly daydreams.<p>

"You wouldn't believe the trouble I had to go through to get more pastries. The're so harsh about sugary food here." Tadashi laughed.

Honey's guard went up. "Is it because of...training?"

"Yeah...mostly that...it's all about physical abilities." He set the tray down on the bed as Honey sat up. She picked up what was obviously her tea and took a sip. It tasted like the best cup she could make at home.

"How did you-"

"Hey I'm not _that _dumb Honey Lemon. Aunt Cass always made sure I knew how to make it just the way you like. " He grinned at her.

Honey blushed furiosuly, focusing on her tea. Confusion and absolute bliss went head to head inside of her. They ate in silence for awhile, but Honey couldn't ignore Tadashi staring at her.

"So...you said...i would have to play along with something?" She muttered in her empty cup.

"Ah...ya about that..." Tadashi sighed. "So...this organization is run by a woman...but...most of the ag-...most of the _team _is guys."

Honey paid attention to the falter in his sentence. She nodded for him to continue.

"Although _the woman _knows you're pretty much the smartest girl around...the other team members aren't clear to know that much intel...so...they think you're an...an escort..."

Honey noticed him getting really embarassed. She put down what she was eating.

"They think I'm...a _prostitute?!_"

"Well yes...i mean NO! Uhm..." Tadashi put his face in his hands. "It's kinda messed up."

"Then explain it to me! Because right now I'm _really_-"

"Okay yes! The agents with enough rank are allowed to have down time with female escorts...so yes...prostitutes...but I'm not telling anyone it's like that they're just assuming that!"

As embarassed as she was, Honey held onto the word _agents._ Tadashi didn't notice his slip up.

"And...well...I just didn't want you getting uncomfortable if you heard something crude when someone came to visit my room. That's not why I have you here Honey Lemon..."

Honey nodded. "I understand...I really do..."

"Great!...great...I'm glad..."

"But...no one _else _ expects me...to...uhm..."

"Oh no! Hey no you're not really going to leave the room so-"

"Wait what?!"

The door slid open suddnely and the two jumped. A short woman in dark clothing entered.

"Hamada. Have you briefed the subject."

The woman turned her attention to Honey Lemon, who raised an eyebrow. The woman was serious looking, with sharp features and a well toned body. Underneath her scowl, she was really pretty. Honey rubbed her hands together uncomfortably.

"Not yet Carter. I was just getting there."

"Well hurry up. The captain doesn't have all day and she wants to deliver the package."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Tell the captain she can head down here whenever she likes."

"Copy that."

"Loosen up Carter. I have a _guest_." Tadashi stood, crossing his arms. He turned on all the charm and grinned.

Honey could practically smell the smoke coming out of the other girls ears. She shot a glare at Honey Lemon and left the room quickly. When the door shut Tadashi chuckled under his breath.

"Who was that...?" Honey said quietly. The warmth from her tea and treats was gone, replaced by that girl's cold shoulder.

"That's _Carter, _she's one of my teammates."

"She doesn't seem to like you..."

Tadashi sighed. "The opposite actually...she's really into me...or was..."

He picked up the tray and put it on his desk. He sat down beside Honey and leaned back against the wall. Honey realized how comfortable he was acting around her, even after all this time.

"And she doesn't like me...because?"

"Well everyone's making jokes about Tadashi finally using his "escort privilege" as it's called...but Carter knows I don't roll like that."

"You two...became friends?"

"Aquaintances. She was really understanding about how...angry I was about the whole Hiro...thing. It made me a pretty tough person to be around when I started out."

Honey sighed as an old memory flashed through her mind. One of Tadashi's famous "angerfests" as Fred had called them. When he got really upset about something he would start grumbling and yelling at nothing -or in those cases, the incomplete model of Baymax.

"But doesn't she think I'm temporary?"

Tadashi shook his head. "She's got enough clearance for the real info...she knows who you are...just doesn't think you're useful."

"How rude." Honey grimaced.

"That's Carter for ya." Tadashi chuckled. He reached around and took a piece of Honey's hair. She glanced at him as he held it for a moment. "I've missed you..." He breathed.

Just then, the door slid open. Tadashi sat up and stood immeditely, shifting in front of Honey slightly. A tall women with grey hair and thick glasses entered the room with two masked guards at her side.

"Hamada. I was told by Agent Ludrow I could deliver the package."

"Yes mam. The subject has been briefed."

Honey put on her best pokerface and listened closely. She wasn't about to blow the cover Tadashi had created for her.

"I expect these results sooner than later. I'm sure the subject will find them to her liking."

One of the guards handed Tadashi a ridiculously large binder full of paper. The other picked up the discarded tray of food.

"I'm taking a sector on assignment for the mission. You're staying here Hamada."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He deadpanned. Honey noticed the tension in his shoulders.

"You're to report for detailing for at least an hour every morning." The woman's eyes locked on Honey Lemon. "And ensure the subject remains inside this room. I will hear of nothing else. Failure to comply will result in some...consequences."

Tadashi took one step back and rubbed Honey's cheek. She remained still, flicking her gaze up at him.

"I'll be sure she understands..." He said softly. Honey read a hundred different things in his eyes.

"Perfect. I'll return in three days."

The woman and her guards left the room. Tadashi relaxed immediately, sitting on the bed beside her. He turned to her and smiled.

"Like I said, you're safe with me."

"What did she mean by consequences?"

"Well if you stay in here we won't have to find out right?" Tadashi flipped open the binder. "Hey look at that...Chemistry..."

Honey took the binder from him and began flipping through the pages. Pages...and pages and pages of Chemistry problems.

"I'm supposed to finish all this...in three days?"

"Nah she just needs something to keep you busy. But hey this stuff looks simple to me, I'm sure you could do it all in a flash."

Honey nodded slowly. It was all pretty basic.

"Thank you...for looking out for me...even though this is all really complicated..."

"Hey it's better than dark and brooding right? Like those melodramas you used to watch back in Junior year."

Honey bit her lip. She couldn't believe he remembered her favorite things from high school. "Ha...thanks..." She winced as a harsh headache started. _Probably from all this new information..._ "Do you think...I could have more tea?" She looked down.

Honey froze as Tadashi's lips brushed against the top of her forehead. "Anything for my girl."

Just like that he was up and across the room. The door slid open. "How about some more snack huh? And definitely more tea. Back in a flash."

As the door slid shut Honey gasped. She ran her fingers over the top of her forehead, where an ounce of warmth overpowered the throbbing pain of her headache. She adjusted herself and leaned against the wall.

Everything was confusing her, but she didn't feel like figuring it out.

* * *

><p><strong>*jazz hands* ugh another filler? Idk it depends on how you guys read it.<strong>

**I'd rather give you lots of fillers than make you wait forever for the chapters! hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Honey slammed her binder shut. She had debated every 30 problems or so to address the issue at hand. The last two days had been nothing but chemistry problems and awkward silence with Tadashi. She clenched her hands as she spoke.

"I want to go out."

"Honey Lemon..."

"I mean...out of this room! I'm going nuts Tadashi! It's been two days and I've done _all _of these problems!"

"You're kidding?"

"And double checked them. And I realized yesterday that none of these are the same formula. This is just busy work!"

Tadashi sighed, scratching his head. "Has it really been that bad? I've been here!"

_Barely_ Honey wanted to snap. She shook her head.

"Can't I just...take a walk? I'm restless..."

Tadashi nodded slowly, looking around the room. He winced. "So...the whole escort thing..."

"Yes..." Honey wrinkled her nose.

"Well..."

"Goodness Tadashi what do I have to do?"

He gestured to the closet. He pulled out a dress bag and a makeup box. "You could use these? I had someone bring them by for you."

Honey perked up. "New clothes!" She held Tadashi's sweats as she stood. They had a habit of falling down on her thin hips.

"I'm not sure you'll..."

"Shhhhh." Honey took the bags from him, stepping into his small bathroom. She went to lock the door and grimaced. "Are there any secrets in this damn place..." She grumbled.

Honey glanced in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was an absolute mess. It was dirty and tangled- even her signature bun couldnt save it. She glanced at the shower that she had shamefully neglected for the last two days. _Maybe..._

She set the makeup bag on the counter and hung up the dress bag. She opened the box and admired the soaps and lotions she had to choose from. At the bottom of the box, she noticed the variety of skimpy underpants she had to choose from. "Better than nothing...I guess..." Underneath the garments was a large pile of foil packets. Honey gasped, covering them up. She grabbed soaps and a lufa before slamming the box shut. _ If only your mother could see you now..._

Honey showered quickly, spending more time washing her hair than anything else. The smell of the soaps was simply intoxicating. Wrapping herself in a towel, Honey looked through the dress bag. Every choice was short and too revealing for Honey's taste. She didn't have stockings to choose from either. She chose a blue dress with a high collar and lace sleeves. Before she could object to the idea, she remembered her lacking selection of underwear.

"Oh let's just get this over with." She caved, putting on the ridiculous outfit.

She brushed her hair and tied it in a low ponytail. As she finished putting on makeup Tadashi knocked on the door.

"Ready?"

"Almost...I need shoes..."

After a moment the door opened a little bit, revealing Tadashi's hand and a pair of small black pumps. Honey scoffed at the height of them. She'd barely be as tall as Tadashi in them. As she put them on, she opened the bathroom door all the way.

"I'm ready!" She smiled.

Tadashi's eyes weren't on hers, but on her shoes. His eyes swept over her body slowly, sending a shiver up Honey's spine. The look in his eyes did not match the childish gape of his mouth.

"Tadashi?"

"Huh...oh...right...come here." He pulled her towards the door. "This isn't going to be fun...but I have to follow the rule..."

Honey made a face. "Do I even want to know?" Tadashi help up a thick ribbon. "What?!"

"It's just a blindfold! Escorts can't...know how to get to and from the room..."

"So they can't escape."

Tadashi winced. "May i?"

Honey rolled her eyes. "Fine." She closed her eyes as Tadashi stepped behind her. Her senses ran wild as she lost her sight. She could feel Tadashi's presence as he tied the ribbon. He brushed her shoulder, making her breath catch. He squeezed her hand.

"Alright...where to?" He chuckled.

"Very funny. Lead the way."

The walk was painfully boring. Tadashi remained silent, not telling her anything about where he was taking her. Honey didn't hear a single other person pass them. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a bright light.

"Here we are..." Tadashi removed the blindfold.

Honey smiled. "A garden!" She stared up at the glass ceiling and the bright blue sky. It created the perfect lighting for the many flowers and plants. "In a place like this?"

"Everyone needs a place to think." Tadashi lead her towards a bench.

"Everyone? I didn't hear any footsteps on the way here." Honey pulled on the edge of her skirt as she sat.

Tadashi put his arm around her over the bench. "Well-"

"Ay Tadashi!"

Honey turned as two tall boys strolling through the sliding doors. The first had red hair and a lot of freckles, while the other had dark hair and a brooding expression. Tadashi tensed, removing his arm from behind her.

"Rinu...Sosa...how's it going?"

"We heard you had an escort! Thought we'd come check her out." The redhead eyed Honey hungrily. "Not bad."

"Rinu." The dark haired one chided him.

"Aw come on Sosa! I was just looking."

Tadashi put a hand on Honey's knee. She made a show out staring at his jaw line and rubbing his arm.

The redhead scoffed. "Alright alright backing off! I'm just missing those days."

Tadashi shook his head. "If you hadn't been such a gambler you would've kept your escort privileges."

"Carter was the one who snitched on me! I didn't even get caught! And she only told because she thought you were cashing in on one of my girls."

Sosa rolled his eyes, but his gaze quickly fell back on Honey. He looked concerned.

The doors to the garden slid open. A flustered Carter came running in.

"Speak of the devil." Rinu clicked his tonuge.

"Hamada. Stanton. The commander wants to see both of you."

"Oh jesus" Rinu whined. "Do we have to go?!

Tadashi squeezed Honey's knee as she tensed up.

"Now!" Carter barked.

"It's the middle of the night..." Rinu whined. Tadashi muttered a cruse under his breath.

Honey felt her jaw drop. She was wide awake! _And we're outside... _

Rinu jogged out of the room. "Come amon Hamada!"

Tadashi stood slowly. "Sosa, take her back to my room."

"Tadashi-" Honey got to her feet, stumbling in her pumps.

"Hey..." He stepped towards her, touching her cheek. "I'll be there in a bit."

Honey glanced at Sosa. Tadashi leaned in, his lips touching her ear. "He knows. You can trust him." Tadashi kissed her cheek. Honey blinked in surprise, watching him stride out of the garden.

"Come with me." Sosa stepped towards her, tieing the ribbon around her eyes quickly. He took her wrist and pulled her along.

The halls were bustling with activity this time. Honey heard a multitude of footsteps and voices. The chaos was silenced as Sosa pulled her into Tadashi's toom. He took the blindfold off her faster than she expected.

"You're really her?"

"What?"

"The girl...from Sanfransokyo High?"

Honey nodded. "I went there...with Tadashi..."

"So you knew my sister...Jennie...?"

Honey gasped. "Gogo?!"

Sosa looked confused. "Go...go?"

"That's her nickname...Jennie Tomago...oh my god..._Parker?!_" His eyes lit up as she said his real name. "You're alive?" She hugged him.

Honey remembered it clear as day. Sophmore year of high school, Gogo's older brother, who was a senior at the time, went missing. All that was left was his bicycle on the side of the road. His family had searched for him for years, but eventually they gave up. Gogo always said that if he'd been able to go faster, maybe he could've gotten away.

"Don't call me that outside this room..." Parker whispered. She felt him hug her back.

"What happened to you?!" Honey pulled back at arm's length.

He shook his head. "I don't...I don't know...I just remember the name Jennie...but nothing else..."

Honey frowned. "That's strange..."

"There's one more thing."

The bedroom door slid open. Tadashi barrelled in. He threw something electronic at the wall as soon as the door shut. Honey jumped.

"Hamada."

"I can't _believe _this! How could they do this?!"

"Who?" Sosa asked.

"That little knucklehead! And...ugh!" Tadashi growled.

"Hiro?"

Tadashi shook his head. "He updated Baymax's scanners...they got a lead on Honey's location and now the commander is sending agents..."

"To do what Tadashi?" Honey clenched her fists.

"To secure the Baymax unit..." Sosa finished.

* * *

><p>Hiro jumped for joy as Baymax's scanner began to beep louder.<p>

"WE GOT HER GUYS!"

"What?!" Wasabi jumped up from his seat on the couch.

Fred rolled over on the floor. "NO way!"

Gogo looked up from her phone. Hiro noticed her lack of excitement.

"Gogo?"

"Are you sure this time?"

"What do you-"

"I mean this is the fourth time you've said you found her. Are you sure this time?"

"Well no-"

"So don't get excited..." She kicked her legs over the side of the couch, sinking deeper into the cushions.

Hiro looked down. "It doesn't hurt to check."

"Then count me out." Gogo glared at her cellphone.

"Fine..." Hiro grumbled. "Let's go guys!"

The team left quickly, following their new lead. No one bothered to ask Gogo what was wrong.

She tossed her phone across the couch, the picture of her brother smiling back at her. "There's nothing you can do...it's not going to change the fact that she's gone."

* * *

><p>Tadashi had been in the shower for nearly an hour. Sosa had calmed him down and left the room. Honey was left alone with her thoughts and the last thing Sosa had said to her.<p>

_"Sosa why is he so upset?!"_

_"Because of the protocol..."_

_"Protocol?"_

_000_

_"When the agents secure the Baymax unit they're going to erase the memories of the unit."_

_"What do you mean?!"_

_"The Baymax unit is not human, therefore they can't cover it up with a death...They're going to erase all memories of Baymax from your friends."_

_"Are you serious?!"_

_"I am...and if I'm thinking like the commander...they'll erase all memories of you two..."_

_"They can't do that!"_

_"Can't they? Look at me..._

_000_

Honey stared at the ceiling, picking at the hem of her dress. She's kicked her shoes across the floor and collapsed on Tadashi's bed. The bathroom door clicked open. Honey sat up quickly.

"Tadashi..." She stood up, trying to ignore the state of his undress. He hadn't bothered to put on more than sweatpants. He had a towel over his shoulders, but it did nothing to hide his abdomen. She took a few steps towards him. "How are you feeling?" She reached out, feeling his forehead.

"I can't...lose...his..."

"You aren't losing Hiro! He's-He's going to be fine...He has Aunt Cass and all of our friends..." Honey rambled.

"You..."

"What?"

"Carter and the commander want to use you as the bait...then fake your death...they think you'll be a good _asset _for our team..."

Honey bit her lip. "I figured as much...Sosa mentioned that..."

"But you don't understand Honey that's what's going to be left a Hiro! A shell! They're going to remove his memories of Baymax he's going to be sad again! And he won't have you to comfort him..."

"Tadashi..."

"And that's not even the worst part! I'm going to have to be there. Baymax is going to know I'm alive Honey...Hiro is going to know I'm alive and think he's found you...this is all just so messed up."

"Then stop it..."

"I can't!"

"This is so sick Tadashi! Who _are _you?! The Tadashi Hamada I know would never let this happen! How are you going to live with this? Live knowing you robbed your brother of his memories...his happiness...You've been lying all this time to your family? your friends? ...me..." Honey took a step back.

Tadashi grasped her shoulders. "I'm just trying to protect him! This agency would abuse his talents...abuse his mind! They can't know how special he is Honey I already made them think I left a manual behind on Baymax's structure. I made them think Gogo programmed the scanner from my notes!"

"And that was very smart of you...but why aren't you devising a plan to stop them?"

"I don't know Honey Lemon...i just don't...all I know is that I want to keep Hiro out of this organization...and...I can't..."

"You can't what..." Honey scoffed.

"I can't lose you. Never again. I need you." Tadashi rested his head on her shoulder.

They both fell silent. Honey could barely breathe. All this time she'd hoped when Hiro came to save her she could grab Tadashi and jump on the other side of the line. She thought escape would be so easy if Tadashi was by her side. She needed to be there for him. She couldn't just leave him behind, even if it meant getting away. She loved him.

"Then I'll stay..." Honey whispered.

Tadashi pulled back. "What?" His brown eyes gleamed.

"No more games...no more nicknames...I'll stay with you. I'll put my past behind me."

"Honey Le-...I mean...Eliz-"

Honey put her finger on his lips. "No more secrets...promise?"

Tadashi nodded. Honey took a breathe and touched his cheek. She watched his gaze fall on her lips.

"I missed you so much..." He said softly.

"I missed you too."

"There's a lot of things I still wanted to do...a lot a things I was looking _forward _to doing...I was just too scared at the time..."

"Like what?"

"This."

He pressed his lips to hers quickly, grasping her thin waist. Honey's senses were on fire as she felt her knees go week. Years and years of bottled up feelings suddenly poured out of her. She grabbed Tadashi's face, kissing him back. Her fingers ran through his hair as he pulled her closer to him. Honey felt like the heroine of a drama - finally kissing her romantic interest who just confessed his love.

As their kisses intensified, Tadashi pressed Honey against the wall. She grasped his shoulders, moaning softly. The blush on her cheeks grew deeper as she thought about the niose she just made.

"Sorry..." She giggled against his lips.

"You definitely don't have to apologize." Tadashi kissed her again, beginning of trail of kisses down her neck. Honey sighed softly as he kissed her collar bone.

A knock at the door made them both tense up. Tadashi ignored it and began kissed her again. A second knock made Honey stand up straight.

"Who is it?" Tadashi growled.

"Hamada. The plan is in motion." Carter's nasally voice snarked from the other side of the door.

_I'm really starting to hate her. _Honey wanted to say. Tadashi shook his head.

"Good to know. You can leave now!"

"Open up Hamada. I'm supposed to brief you face to face."

Honey supressed a giggle as Tadashi's face wrinkled into a look of disdain. It was the face he made when he really wanted to fight back. She'd seem him make it many times.

He crossed the room and unlocked the door. Honey watched as Carter struggled to look only at his face.

"What...do you want...?" Tadashi snarked.

"The subjects will be here at 1800 hours. The commander expects you both to be on the flight deck ready for the plan of action."

"Face to face huh? Sounds like pretty basic information."

Honey felt a smile tugging on her lips. Carter's nose wrinkled. She obviously put the piece together after seeing Tadashi's blush fading "I don't appreciate the snark Hamada. I don't have to respect the real escort privileges. You don't get the privacy."

"Well it's good thing you didn't show up here ten minutes from now. You'd have gotten quite the show."

Honey snorted, ignoring the glare from Carter. As much as she wanted to be embarassed, seeing another girl jealous over _her _was a new feeling of pride. _A feeling I wouldn't mind having more often. _

"I'm also supposed to tell you the _bait_'s attire is ready. It'll be dropped off in the next half hour so don't get any ideas." Carter sneered.

"Will that be all?"

"Affirmative."

"Fine. Bye!"

Tadashi slammed the door shut. He grumbled, walking back to Honey.

"She's not your biggest fan anymore."

Tadashi touched her cheeks. "I really..." He kissed her."really...don't care anymore. I have you."

Honey's stomach fluttered as he stepped out of her arms. He crossed behind her and opened the closet. "I should put on my uniform."

"And me?"

"As much as I would love..." Honey's jaw went slack as she felt him step behind her, his hand running up her side "...to take this off of you right now and test that half hour margain...we should be ready to go before your outfit arrives."

"Agreed..." Honey frowned. They'd have to put the cap on the years of sexual tension that _seriously _needed some attention. Hiro's safety was just as important. Their friends needed attention first and then this would all be over.

_But is he really worth losing them..._

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! I finally finished this monster. It's not even a long chapter, but it's been eating at me for MONTHS! I was so twisted up in where I wanted to go in terms of Honey staying or leaving. I felt like them running off with Hiro and friends would just be too short and too sweet. I'm thinking what I've done could hash out a new level for this story?<strong>

**That is...if I remember to update it! Lots of Love! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
